


Je t'aime

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black, cophine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Atm just a small cophine Drabble. I'll probably add to it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally am not good with French so that's just a warning sis

The small yet needy sounds that Cosima kept eliciting from her girlfriend, Delphine was like music to the small clones ears. 

She was feeling up Delphine like she's never felt a figure before. Tracing the palms of her hands up and down the blonde scientists sides, basking in her beauty. 

There's no way she could describe Delphine. But what she could say is that, she's exactly what Cosima was hoping for. 

Jaw dropper, looks good when she walks, is the subject of their talks. She is a real lover. Hard to chase but good to catch. She could change the world with her hands behind her back. 

With eyes that make Cosima melt. 

Delphine's body was stretched out beside Cosima, playing with her dreads as the brunette traced her fingertips lightly along the scientists naked, smooth skin. Goosebumps slowly rose on Delphine's skin. 

All Delphine could do was smile as she stared at every intricate detail of her lovers face, from the fangs that were shown when she grinned, to the way her cheeks stained red to any word in Delphine's mother tongue. 

Delphine was happy. Content. Cosima was healthy and cured. What more could she ask for? Although Cosima would always be infertile, she is very much okay now and that's all Delphine ever wanted. For she has kept every promise she ever made to Cosima. 

She fights, and Cosima pushes. But that's just how they are. And they wouldn't want it any other way because their relationship has moulded them into the strong people they are. 

"Belle," Delphine whispered quietly as she began stroking her forefinger along the smooth skin of Cosima's jawline, watching her girlfriend flutter her eyes as her breathing picked up. "Tu es si belle mon amour." She whispered again, smiling adoringly at the beautiful brunette laying in front of her. 

"I love you, Delphine." Cosima whispered softly, her fingertips focusing on Delphine's spine, causing her girlfriend to blush and crinkle her nose. "Je t’aime trop bébé." She purred softly while pulling Cosima into her arms, tangling their legs together with a small smile and soft exhale. "Aller pour dormir maintenant moncher. Vous avez eu une longuejournée." Delphine said softly, earning an obedient nod from her girlfriend who then closed her eyes and buried her face into Delphine's neck. "Goodnight," Cosima mumbled into Delphine's neck.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter could be smut? Who knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to write this even if it's small. I've been super busy with my hsc trials.

Cosima and Delphine had their fingers linked as they walked. Cosima was so full of energy, so radiant and happy. Delphine was surprised day by day by how happy Cosima was lately. 

Neither of them had pictured a life so... well, perfect? Everything just seemed to be in place. It all seemed normal. Well, as normal as normal could get. 

If Delphine believed in heaven, this is what she would compare it to. But as a scientist, she knows heaven is only a pretty made up word so that people feel more at ease with death and have some sort of connection with their loved ones because they can't completely move on. Which is why she knew, if Cosima had of died... that that's it, she would be gone. As much as Cosima has a similar mindset, she has these moments where she believes in life after death. 

Delphine assumes it's from being with Shay, that the small blonde did have this energy that was just peaceful. Delphine didn't like to talk about that though, as much as she wants Cosima to be happy. She prefers it with herself. As selfish as it sounds. Not that she would ever stop Cosima from making her own decisions. 

Cosima's health and happiness is the most important thing. And lately, Delphine holds that in her hands. 

The two walked into a small, almost empty coffee shop. The small and subtle squeal that erupted from Cosima once they stood inside, caused the French doctor to chuckle. "Excited?" She asked softly, brushing some hair behind her own ear. 

"Excited? Come on doctor Cormier." Cosima teased with a toothy grin, giving her girlfriends hand a gentle squeeze. "Coffee is like a warm hug. Of course I'm excited." The brunette's grin widened, as she pulled away from Delphine and looked in the window under the counter. "Can we get something to eat too, babe?" Cosima asked, keeping her focus on all the small pastries. Delphine slipped an arm around Cosima's waist as she looked. Cosima thought the small gesture was sweet. But in reality, Delphine only done it as to establish a sort of possessiveness, considering the questionable stares Cosima was getting from the male worker leaning over the counter. 

She gave him a small tight-lipped smile and stroked Cosima's side with her thumb. "Oui, mon chérie." She replied quietly, much to her girlfriends excitement. Another small but cute squeak erupted as she stood straight and kissed Delphine's cheek appreciatively. "Thank you thank you" she then went on to make her order, already knowing Delphine's off by heart. 

They made their way over to a small table, sitting down as they waited for their coffees. Cosima had ordered a small bag of mini croissants for them to share. "You're such a child." Delphine teased lightly, smirking at Cosima who just rolled her eyes and rested her hand under her chin, lifting her middle finger for a few seconds before tucking it under her chin with the rest of her fingers. 

The two lovers shared a small giggle. 

It was moments like these that Delphine had to stop and remind herself just how lucky she was to be alive, to witness her girlfriend in such a candid way. Cosima was truely beautiful, in every way, area possible. Cosima's cheeks slowly shifted to red as she noticed the blondes stare.

Cosima cleared her throats lightly and smiled sweetly before standing and shyly escorting herself to wait by the counter. 

Delphine made her feel special, and treated her like a person. Not a subject, not an experiment and most importantly, not property. 

Delphine allowed Cosima to be herself and to speak freely. She was very tentative when it came to Cosima. Even if her job required her to be some sort of cold hearted bitch. Which was of course, all for show. 

Well, most of it anyway. Delphine could very well be a bitch when needed. She has priorities. If certain parts of her life are threatened or tampered with. She will become extremely intimidating and driven to repair any sort of damage. 

Cosima walked back over with the two coffees and small, white paper bag with mini croissants. She stood before her girlfriend and smiled happily. "Let's goooo," she giggled and walked over to the door. Delphine rose from her seat and followed in tow. "Age before beauty," Cosima teased and gestured to the door before her hands, to which were occupied by the small paper bag and the cardboard tray with two coffees before shrugging exaggeratedly. 

Delphine chuckled and raised both her brows teasingly, holding her hand over the handle. "I'm younger!" She protested and opened the door, waiting for Cosima to step out of it. Cosima scoffed and stepped out before muttering teasingly. "Barely." 

Delphine giggled and swatted her girlfriend playfully. "Hey hey hey!" Cosima whined softly. "Don't hurt the pack mule." She poked her tongue out through her teeth while giggling menacingly. 

"Give it here," Delphine groaned dramatically. "Stop complaining." She took her coffee with a small giggle as the two began walking again with their coffee's in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all want more or nah? Bc like help idk if my fanfics are good or not lmao


End file.
